1. Field of the Invention
The object of this patent for the invention described below, whose main characteristics are claimed and represented by the attached illustrations (sheets 1 to 3, FIGS. 1 to 6), is a container package that dispenses articles made of thin and flexible plastic sheets like bags, gloves, sheets for wrapping and others, previously attached to one another by thermal welding.
One of the fundamental characteristics of the invention lies in the fact that the container package is attached, also by thermal welding, to the wad of articles placed within it, forming a single, cohesive unit, linked by the above-mentioned process along the upper edge of the unit thus formed.
2. Description of the Problem Addressed by Invention
Wads of plastic sheets, gloves and other articles are usually found in stores, chemists, supermarkets and others either for use by the public or for sale to consumers. These wads are generally held by hooks, and are totally exposed to external contact, without any appropriate wrapping able to ensure the product's cleanliness while it is exposed to manipulation by the public.
Thus the waste of this type of material is quite common in supermarkets, where wads of plastic bags are available to the users, as they usually detach more than the units they will really require from the wads.
Another inconvenience concerns the current system used in supermarkets: the difficulty of finding the opening of the plastic bag and of separating the sides once the bag has been removed from the wad. Because of the way they are manufactured the front and the back of these bags are closely juxtaposed and require a lot of effort both to identify and to separate the edges of the opening of the bags with the tips of the users' fingers.